


Petrichor

by ankareeda



Series: OQ Update Month 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Entry 2 for OQ Update Month - Drawing of Robin and Regina. Idea/theme: Rain.





	Petrichor

Petrichor (/ˈpɛtrɪkɔːr/) is the earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil. The word is constructed from Greek petra (πέτρα), meaning "stone", and īchōr (ἰχώρ), the fluid that flows in the veins of the gods in Greek mythology. - Wikipedia


End file.
